


Freeing A Crow

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Hero's Sacrafice- Sort Of, Lots of Blood and Death, Regret, Rogues are awesome, Spoken Feelings, Takes place after the gifting of the earring, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cursing, semi-resolved sexual tension, sort of nsfw, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had lost her Mother. She had lost her betrothed. She had lost her home. She had even lost her freedom, fighting for ungrateful assholes. She wasn't going to lose him too. She would fight if it meant that he would live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing A Crow

“Is this a token of affection Zev?” she asked half-joking

“It is whatever you want it to be. Keep it. Sell it. I don’t care. I just simply wanted to give you something my dear Warden.” he bowed winking at her

“It is quite lovely. Perhaps you could pierce my ear later, so that I may wear it.” she smirked tracing a finger over his ear and whispering into his skin. “Mmmm...perhaps you can pierce something else.” she purred leaning in to kiss his neck

“Uh not tonight. I have many things to do and you have many more.” he pushed her away from him

“You’re kidding right?” she scoffed advancing on him again

“I said no!” he stated firmly turning away from her

“You’re not kidding.” she stated angrily “What the fuck did I do now?”

“Nothing...Something...I do not wish to discuss it.” he walked away from her leaving her holding the earring and completely speechless.

Though she hadn’t been sleeping well since becoming a Warden, she had a most restless night. She dreamed of the Alienage. She dreamed of her betrothed and how he sacrificed his life for hers. She dreamed of that bastard Vaughan defiling her beautiful cousin. She dreamed of Zevran’s assassination attempt on her and Alistair. The only difference this time, was that she drug her blade across his throat and ended his life in that bloodstained field.

“Zevran!” she screamed sitting up in the bed and gasping for air, she reached for him but he was not there. She panicked throwing the blankets off and racing to the door. She flung it open and ran down the dark hallway to find Zevran’s quarters. She stood in front of the door and knocked softly calling out his name. Her voice cracking the longer she waited. Finally she kicked the door and it opened. She entered the dark room and went to the window to close the shutters. She tripped on the nightstand and cursed leaning down to soothe her sore toe. She noticed a piece of parchment on the stand, held down by a small stone. She grabbed the paper and ran to the hall to read it. Under the light of candles burning she read Zevran’s letter.

My Beautiful Gray Warden,

When you find this letter, I will be long gone. The Crows will never stop hunting me, which means that they will never stop hunting you, if I am there. This is what is best for everyone. I can not live with myself as long as they still pursue me. If anything were to happen to you, because of me...well I can’t let that happen. So I am turning myself over to the Crows. Goodbye My Beautiful Gray Warden. Perhaps I will see you again, if there is an afterlife. Perhaps like Antiva. I’d like to think there is, then we can be together.  
I love you Rasaln Tabris.

Faithfully Yours,  
Zev

P.S. Do not attempt to find me.

She crumbled the letter and shook violently as tears flowed down her cheeks. He was giving himself to the Crows.

“The Fuck I won’t!” she seethed storming back to her room and quickly pulling on her battle gear and sheathing her daggers. 

She rummaged in her pack and found a few vials of poison. Quietly she ran back to his room and crawled out the window. Her mother had taught her how to track. Years of practice, she had become quite advanced in tracking. It’s one thing that made her so deadly. 

She picked up his scent, the Antivan body oil he always wore that was ingrained in her mind. She followed the scent to a the ship’s loading docks. There the salt and fish overpowered the scent so she focused on the Antivan leather boots she had found for him. His large slender foot molding the boots to his perfect fit. Leaving tracks in the mud unique only to him. She searched the ground, sifted through all the many boot tracks. Until she finally found his print. She followed his path to stone steps. She crouched down low and found the scuffed marks on the stone. She followed the scuff marks taking note that he fought hard. The marks were broken up every few feet

Her heart sank and she boiled with rage when she saw small splatters of blood on the stone. She touched the blood and it was still wet. She tasted the blood and it was his. She had bitten his shoulder when they were fucking hard, many times. She knew his taste. 

Soon she ended up in a back alley and the mud was disturbed like a big fight took place. She searched the ground and found more blood and more scuff marks. They led to a stone building with no doors. She scaled the wall to the roof and found a small hatch just large enough for her to fit through. 

Once inside she perched high on a beam above a gathering of twenty or so men and women all wearing black leather. Some were equipped with blades, some were equipped with bows. Some were pure muscle. She walked silently along the beam until she was above another group. 

Then she panicked. There in the center, beaten and bruised, bloody and weak was Zevran. Her Zevran. She felt a violent rage boil in her chest. A man punched him hard. He spit the blood onto the ground and stared at him defiantly.

“Tsk Tsk Tallisan. Surly you can do better than that.”

“Knife eared son of a whore Zevran! Didn’t you learn the last time. Great tits and a nice ass will always end in pain!” he punched him again “She must have been an incredible lay to suffer this again.”

Rasaln took quick survey of the area. Twenty Crows posted by the east side. Twenty-six posted near the South side. Six in the rafters. Pushing the urge to jump down on Tallisan and bury her blade in his throat, she took out the six in the rafters first. A quick blade across the throat and then she guided them to the beam to bleed out onto the straw below. Once they were bled out she gathered poisons and arrows and throwing knives. A few even carried smoke bombs. 

Tallisan was taking a break from his assault on Zevran. Zevran sat, his legs splayed his head back starring at the rafters. He caught sight of her and glared at her, mouthing

“I told you not to come after me!”

She shrugged her shoulders and winked dropping down to the ground and crouching over to him.

“You crazy woman.” he chastised her smirking as she cut him free and handed him a pair of daggers.

“You arn’t allowed to just leave me Zev.” she kissed him fighting back the tears “I love you okay, you ass.”

He made to answer her but was completely speechless “You realize we will probably die here, right.”

“Then I will gladly die by your side.” she smiled “Now help me get rid of these fuckers!”

She crouched back into the shadows and scaled back up the wall and back onto the beams. She was directly above him when he raised his eyebrows playfully. Her bustier had come loose and her blouse hung open daringly low. She smirked flashing him, her naked breasts then stuck her tongue out at him before moving closer to the twenty-six Crows. She positioned herself directly above their gathered circle. Brandishing two smoke bombs she threw them to the ground. A huge cloud of smoke filled the room and she dropped from the beam running her blade across three throats. Then repeatedly stabbing her daggers into several backs. She poured the poison over her blades and became a flurry of blades and blood. Soon twenty-two Crows lie dead. The smoke was clearing and they were on high alert now. She quickly scaled the wall and back onto the beam. She turned to check on Zevran. He was gone.

Tallisan and the final twenty four crows were searching the large warehouse.

“Zevran you sneaky bastard! You won’t leave here alive. I will end you. Then I’ll fuck that piece of ass you have been bedding. Then I’ll fucking end her too!”

“He can be so crude.” she heard his low voice behind her then felt his hands on her breasts and his lips on her neck. “Death smells so lovely on you Rasaln”

She leaned back to kiss him and in that moment she felt her world was right. Even if twenty-five highly trained and deadly assassins wanted to kill her.

“Later my pet.” he purred “Right now we have Crows to kill.”

Rasaln handed him some poisons and smoke bombs then kissed him and headed over to the gathered Crows. Five brutes. Fifteen pairs of daggers. Four archers with very pretty crossbows. Tallisan was cowering in an enclosed room.

Together they threw the smoke bombs then jumped from the rafters to their victims below. Blades struck quickly, arrows flew, bodies fell. It was a beautiful dance. Zevran had run his blade over a Crow’s throat when Rasaln approached. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately then painted something in blood on her face. She smiled turning to face the door that Tallisan hid behind.

“Tsk Tsk I expected more from you Tallisan. At least face death like a Crow my friend.”

The door unlatched and slowly opened. Tallisan had to step over two dead bodies to make it out of the room. He stood staring Zevran down, and glaring at Rasaln

“Is this her?” he asked amused “Is this the Warden mark you bury your cock in?”

Rasaln punched him hard in the cheek with a right cross then an uppercut.

“My name is Rasaln!” she spat “and I am not just some random fuck!”

“Zevran can not love you foolish girl. He is programmed to kill. Fuck and Kill. That is it. You are delusional little rabbit.” he laughed

“Ah Tallisan, you think you know me so well my friend.” he smirked

“I made you Zevran!” he seethed “I found you. Paid good coin too. I taught you to be a killer and how to manipulate marks. You learned to use your cock and your blade. So yes. I do know you.”

“True you taught me to kill and to use sex as a manipulation device.” he smirked pulling Rasaln close to him “But she taught me to love. She taught me to trust. She taught me that I don’t have to be a Crow.”

“Oh save it Zevran. I see right through this little act.” Tallisan walked over to the table and grabbed a half drank mug of wine. He quickly swigged the contents then approached the two lovers. “People don’t change. You don’t change.” he laughed

“Perhaps. But you don’t have long to live anyway my friend.” he smiled “You are right about one thing at least. People, namely you, don’t change. You still banter on about how smart you are and great you are...and you still drink Antivan Dreams 9:02.”

Tallisan lifted the mug and sniffed the contents then his face went white. “You bastard.” he clutched his throat and clawed as his breath came slower. He tried to stand, but fell to his knees. “You fucking knife-eared whore!” he rasped

“True. True. But I live and you my friend. You die. Farewell my friend. It was fun while it lasted.”

Rasaln faced Zevran unable to hold back her emotions any longer. “Don’t you ever fucking leave me again Zev. Never! Okay! I love you!” she pulled him to her mouth and kissed him “I fucking love you.”

“Forgive me My Beautiful Warden. I was raised the son of whore. Love was something that one could buy for a few moments of bliss. I learned to take my pleasures when I could and move on. Never getting too close. The last time I did, a woman died because of me. I couldn’t bear to do the same to you my love.”

“I am here for you Zev” she kissed his lips softly “I will always be here for you.”

“Rasaln Tabris...I am truly sorry my love...I...I love you.” he spoke as tears fell from his eyes

She wiped the tears away as he leaned into her palm and kissed her wrist.

“Now lets go. I need to get all this blood off me before our comrades wake.” she turned to head out when she felt his hand gripping her wrist

“Rasaln” he pulled her back to him “Thank you.” he smiled 

“For what?” she asked smirking

“For sparing my life” he kissed her forehead and hugged her “and giving me a new one.”


End file.
